


Corruption Never Felt So Good

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Sexual Humor, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose rescues Ten in an unusual way.  There are natives, shagging and naked Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> For callistawolf who is having a timid muse. Also, thanks to her for figuring out a title!
> 
> * * *

  
Rose was dying. That simply must be it since there could be no other reason she was in this situation. The Doctor was staked naked in the center of this primitive village with the rays of the setting sun highlighting each well-muscled feature on his body. Her eyes were drawn to how the light danced across his pale freckled skin accentuating his lithe, toned form and she felt flushed and almost overcome with a deep seeded want. Her own clothes had been tossed aside in the oppressive and sticky heat of this tropical planet and she was in a simple purple cotton shift the local villagers wore. She backed into the hut away from the worried eyes of the natives.

They had liberated her from who they saw as the manifestation of their evil and hated god. Apparently, the Doctor appeared as the devil himself to them with her as his innocent victim. They had pulled her away from him and assured her once she was separated from him, his evil influence over her would dissipate. They were in the process of a ceremony to banish him permanently from their world. This ceremony included burning incense and the beat of drums combined with what Rose saw as erotic dancing. Apparently, defeating the devil included an abundance of shagging.

Rose sank further into the hut onto some cushions as she listened to the sultry beat and moans from outside the hut. She closed her eyes and it was like the Doctor’s nude image was seared into her mind. Yes, she definitely must be dying as only in death could she possibly enjoy the knowledge of what lay beneath the layers of that brown suit. She knew there was nothing she could do for him with the orgy of villagers outside which meant she had to wait until they were asleep which judging by the amount of activity wouldn’t be long.

Of course, that meant she had time on her hands. She shifted on the cushion as visions of him strapped up to the wooden pole once again consumed her thoughts. He was even more delicious than she had ever imagined. She felt a familiar heat lying low in her body and shifted needing friction to the area of her body that was demanding attention. Her hands unconsciously moved up and down her chest, cupping her breasts beneath the shift and she closed her eyes remembering him in detail.

At first, it was the look on his face and his hair which was just a bit more mussed up than normal that had her attention. His eyes were flashing in anger as he shouted at them for dragging her away. Oh yes, she did love his dark eyes when they turned that delicious shade of deep dark chocolate almost black in its intensity. The tension continued down his lean neck with its dusting of freckles and then her eyes trailed down his chest lightly dusted with just the right amount of dark hair tapering down to his waist. He had just the slightest definition in his abs. His hips had made her inhale. She did love his narrow hips. Then, she caught a glimpse of an arse she could write poetry about. That had been her undoing so by the time she reached his groin and the dark nest of hair setting off his well-proportioned length; she was ready to fall to the ground a happy human female.

Of course, while on the ground there were a few things she’d like to do or lick. The more she thought about getting her lips on completely uncovered Time Lord skin, the more burning hot fantasies filled her mind. This lead to her hands eventually slipping beneath her shift and skimming her abdomen and caressing herself the way she imagined he would with those long delicate fingers of his. She bit her lip as she imagined how he would use his hands on her, expertly cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples just so until she gasped. Then, he would delve lower, firmly grasping her thighs which she would of course part for him.

Her mind went wild at the thought of his tongue delving inside of her. Her own fingers soon traced through her slick folds, up and down and around, barely grazing her clit. Soon, she slipped her fingers inside of herself as she imagined he would. As she swirled and pressed inside of herself, she imagined herself kneeling before him. He would stare down at her challenging, demanding to know what she was doing. Her answer would be to run her hands up his legs and take his length in her hands while staring him in the eyes. She was equally sure he would talk nonstop through her ministrations. This made her smile as she imagined the babble that would turn into something filthy pouring from his lips. Especially as her lips took over where her hands left off as he hardened for her.

She licked her lips at the thought of him in her mouth and what it would feel like and taste like and how she would swallow him whole and teach him about a new kind of oral fixation. She pinched herself as she shifted and arched into her own hands and increased the pressure and rhythm inside of herself, feeling her hands becoming more and more slick as she neared her own orgasm. The rhythm of the drums and moans from outside only seem to spur her on.

Her breath became ragged as she imagined him straining against his bonds as she took control of him, made him need that respiratory bypass as she took his breath away with each swipe of her tongue, applying more suction and more rhythm with her lips as her fingers continued an onslaught of caresses causing him to tighten and tense until he came with a scream. Simultaneous to this fantasy, Rose felt herself building to orgasm until she ran her thumb one more time over her clit and shouted out “Doctor!” as the orgasm flooded her with warmth and satisfaction. As she caught her own breath and stretched out on the pillows, basking in the afterglow and satisfaction, she realized the sounds outside had muffled and become silent. She sat up and tried to focus her eyes in the darkened hut.

There were no drums and everything seemed fairly quiet except for wind blowing through some wind chimes. She arose from the pillows, adjusting her shift about her and peered out the door. People were lying naked together and quietly cuddling or sleeping. The Doctor was still staked up, now bathed in moonlight and staring directly at her. Rose scanned the area and once satisfied went to where the Doctor’s belongings were. Most unfortunately, they appeared to be burned to a cinder. She knew he would be unhappy about this. She was grateful he hadn’t worn his coat that day. She picked up his charred sonic which was warm in her hands and quietly snuck over to where he was staked.

When she looked at his face, she saw something in his eyes that was different. It was the way he was looking at her. His eyes never left her and he had an intensity about him. She lifted her finger to her lips to remind him to be quiet and he quirked a smile at her. She showed him the burnt sonic and he pouted for a moment but then his eyes almost sparkled in the moonlight, as if he was amused. Rose held up the sonic and tried to use it on the ropes that bound him. It sputtered and sparked. She banged it against her hand a few times until suddenly the Doctor’s hand stilled her. She looked up startled wondering how he’d become unbound.

He grinned at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the village. When they entered the cover of the trees, he stopped and pulled her close to the trunk of one of them, the shadows engulfing them as the moonlight filtered through the leaves leaving small puddles of silver light shining on the moss covering ground. He pulled her tight against him and lowered his head to the side of her head, inhaling and breathing out a puff of breath on the shell of her ear. She shivered at the sensation.

“You know,” he said in a slow, low voice.

“The Molgatan were determined to save you from me. They really believed I was going to corrupt you.”

“Yeah,” Rose responded a bit breathlessly. “I kind of got that when they staked you up and dragged me away.”

“Yeah, they got it a bit wrong though,” the Doctor continued. “You see, this planet has an atmosphere conducive toward empathic and telepathic communication. Strong emotions are transmitted. It’s why they were dancing and engaging in amorous behavior. It was their way of combating negative energy with positive. They just didn’t count on you.”

“Whadda you mean?” she asked as she began to get a sneaky suspicion that he was a little more than relieved to see her. As a matter of fact, he was feeling very happy she was there as evidenced by what was firmly poking her in her arse.

“Well they were wrong about who was corrupting who as evidenced by a certain companion’s randy behavior which was…intense and powerful,” he said as he kissed her neck. “So powerful, she infected the entire tribe with her randy ways and brought them…well, ultimate satisfaction.”

Rose, who had been enjoying a steady stream of kisses and nibbles from him, stiffened at this news. “What? Me? Seriously?” she asked. Then, it hit her. He knew. She flushed with embarrassment quickly followed by a bit of satisfaction as she realized, he was not entirely unhappy about the situation. “So, you felt that too, didn’t you?”

“I am telepathically very well endowed,” he growled into her ear as his hands rested on her hips.

Rose grinned thinking to herself that was not the only thing that was well endowed. He made a little noise of satisfaction. She turned abruptly. “You heard me!”

“Maybe?” he said, pretending innocence.

“And you were always able to break away from that pole, weren’t you?” she accused.

“Wellll, maybe not always, but once the natives were indisposed and after I felt a bit of a boost from certain satisfying activities from my very randy companion…. Maybe I felt a certain jolt that encouraged me to use my superior biology to solve the problem.”

“Oh my God! You felt me…..”

“Self-pleasuring at the thought of me,” he answered with a cocky grin and satisfied look

“You…Oh that’s not fair! I mean, well I don’t know what I mean,” she said, biting her lip and not sure if she was angry with him or pleased.

A shout rang out in the night. “Oops, sounds like they know I’ve absconded with my lustful and naughty companion and their attempts at redeeming you have failed.”

Rose giggled. He grabbed her hand and leaned over close to her ear. “I think maybe you might need an intense session of redeeming and one that can be performed only by someone of vastly superior intellect and with a rather impressive amount of endurance.”

“Oh yes, need a good redeeming me,” she teased.

Something flew through the foliage and landed near the tree they were next to. “Better continue your redeeming elsewhere!” he whispered as he pulled her through the trees and into the Tardis which didn’t move for at least a day.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
